Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou
is the transformation device, sidearm, and main weapon for the main five Ninningers. Extra Ninja Ichibantous are given to Tsumuji Igasaki when he becomes his own AkaNinger, and Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger. Of a total of nine Ninningers only two do not use the Ninja Ichibantous: StarNinger, who uses the Transformation Device Ninja StarBurger and later the Gekiatsuto as an alternative, and Yoshitaka Igasaki, who can into AkaNinger through his own will without a Ninja Ichibantou or a Nin Shuriken. Transformation By inserting their activated transformation Nin Shuriken and pressing the red transform button, marked with the kanji for on the Ninja Ichibantou, the blade announces , then a standby chant of until the Ninningers spin their Nin Shuriken with a call of , which then creates holograms of their main Nin Shuriken shapes, forming the body suit as the Ninja Ichibantou announce the Ninningers being transformed. Once done, another set of Nin Shuriken appear over their faces, forming the helmets and completing the transformation. Finisher When the blue finisher button marked with the kanji for is pressed, it makes the Ninja Ichibantou announce allows a Ninninger to perform a all while the Ninja Ichibantou chants repeatedly , until the Ninninger spins their Transformation Nin Shuriken, making said Shuriken announce their specific color. Just before the final blow is struck, the Ninja Ichibantou announces . * : A Ninninger slashes fast and hard, swinging the Ninja Ichibantou with powerful and fast swings, then jumps into the air. As the Ninninger comes down, they spin in place until they land with a finishing strike. This is the Ninninger's primary finisher, and the Ninningers have made many variations. ** : First performed by AoNinger. Ninninger spins the body to create a tornado-like attack and rushes to and around the enemy, rapidly slashing the target. ** : First performed by AkaNinger. A Ninninger spins in place as they fall down, then slashes powerfully in many spinning slashes. ** : All five Ninningers slash at the Youkai once as they rush past the Youkai, then AkaNinger comes in with another slash, then all five Ninningers jump upwards, then spin as they fall down, and when they land, all five give one final slash on the Youkai. ** : A tag-team version of the Ninja Violent Slash with the Igasaki Ninningers, both jump into the air and spin in place as they descend towards the target and both give punishing slash attacks. ** : A tag-team version of the Ninja Violent Slash with AkaNinger and AoNinger, where AkaNinger activates the finisher on the Ninja Ichibantou, while AoNinger conjures a tall flaming dragon around the Ninninger, then bathes the Youkai in magic-based flame, with AkaNinger landing the final blow. ** : With the Combination Nin Shuriken and an extra Ninja Ichibantou loaned by AoNinger, AkaNinger creates 3 extra Ninja Ichibantou to shield him from an incoming attack by Raizo Gabi, then trap him with said three Ninja Ichibantou, forming a barrier around the Kibaoni general while doing so. AkaNinger then rushes in, slashing Raizo 5 times, using all 5 Ichibantou for each core Ninninger, until he raises his energized blade one final time, combining with the energies of all 5 Ninningers, making the blade larger and longer, and gives Raizo one final vertical slash, with four energy lesser slashes with the colors of the other Ninningers following up from the original slash. ** : Using it in conjunction with Tsumuji Igasaki's Tornado Technique, a Ninninger enters the Tornado and rapidly slashes the target. ** : ** : A double finisher which is used by KiNinger and MomoNinger together with AkaNinger Chozetsu's Transcendental Shuriken Slash. AkaNinger Chozetsu slashes the enemy, followed by KiNinger's and MomoNinger's finisher. ** : This is the Ninninger's . The Ninninger brandish their Ninja Ichibantou (Kinji, his Star Sword-Gun) while Takaharu, dual-wielding his Ninja Ichibantou and the Ninja Gekiatsuto, activates the technique using the Shūkyoku Nin Shuriken. All six Ninninger strike collectively with a color-specific blade of their Nintality which converge into a single, spinning multi-colored wave that strikes their target. * : The Ninningers stand in a tower base position, with AkaNinger being the spire, and the five ninja spin around until they become a tornado and fly at the target, slashing it until it is destroyed. This finisher was first used on the shrunken Kuliner Robo in ''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. * : A Ninninger jumps and spins around until they transform into a energy form of their Transformation Nin Shuriken, then fly at the target like a rogue buzzsaw blade. Summoning The Ninja Ichibantou can be used to summon the OtomoNin by inserting their respective Nin Shuriken into the sword and pressing the yellow button marked with the kanji for , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce , then chant until the Ninningers spin the Nin Shuriken to use the Summoning Jutsu, making the Ninja Ichibantou chant then announcing the arriving OtomoNin's name. The Ninja Ichibantou also allows the Ninningers to ride the OtomoNin by stabbing the blade into their OtomoNin. When it's time to form Shurikenjin, the Ninningers, mainly AkaNinger spin the OtomoNin Shuriken still in their Ichibantou, triggering the Shuriken Gattai. They then insert the Ninja Ichibantou into special slots within the cockpit once the combination is complete to control the mech, with the one who initiated the combination sitting in a special throne. The Ninningers also use the Ninja Ichibantou to play out Shurikenjin's finisher. Forms AkaNinger has demonstated the ability to transform into the legendary ninja heroes via their respective Nin Shuriken, in a similar manner to the Gokai Changes. On a single occasion this was performed through the Ninja Ichibantou Legend Ninja Violent Slash finisher, he shifted through the three legendary ninjas, assuming their forms momentarily as he struck his opponent each time with the Ninja Ichibantou transforming with him into the legendary ninja's respective sword weapon. The is the personal sword of NinjaRed and his fellow Kakurangers. This form is exclusive to Ninninger Episode 41. - Hayatemaru= The is the personal sword of HurricaneRed and his fellow Hurricanegers. This form is exclusive to Ninninger Episode 41. - Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword= The '|磁光真空剣|Jikō Shinkū Ken}} is the personal sword of the ninja Metal Hero, . This form is exclusive to Ninninger Episode 41. }} Notes *The Nin Shuriken spinning in the sword has the same concept as the Shinkengers' Secret Disks revolving in their Shinkenmaru. *The Ninja Ichibantou has some similarities with the Kyoryugers' Gaburivolver. **Both are the transformation devices and the main weapon for the each team. **Both are mainly yellow and black-colored. **Both later have another variant that are mainly red and blue-colored (the Giga Gaburivolver and the Ninja Gekiatsutou). *While the term "Henshin," which is normally yelled in Kamen Rider, is not formally blurted as part of the transformation, it is part of this device's name. Appearances ** **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back!'' **''Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!'' **''Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed'' **''Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved'' **''Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky'' **''Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' **''Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai!'' **''Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!'' **''Shinobi 33: The Kunoichi That Loved Yakumo'' **''Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' *''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} See Also *Ninja Battle Morpher - The Ninja Ichibantou's transformation counterpart. References Category:Arsenal (Ninninger) Category:Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers